


Patterns in the Mirror

by Makou133



Series: Go With the Flow [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blank Period, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: Orochimaru is elated to see his plans come together so well for his son. It was better than he could have hoped. Despite the excitement, it stirs emotions he had thought he had control of. How much it mirrored the past, he thought to himself.*** This is now an AU of sorts now (considering the anime) where instead of Orochimaru rebuilding Otou and residing there and Mitsuki transferring to Konoha, Orochimaru has stayed in Konoha***





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's another time stamp! This one takes place I'd say just before the events in the Boruto movie.

Orochimaru was waiting patiently alongside Makou as they kneeled on the Tatami mats in the common room. Both sat in tense silence. Sunlight streamed through open sliding doors, dust dancing in and out of the beams. If one were to come into the room, Orochimaru thought to himself, one might have thought the two raven haired shinobi were readying themselves for a mentally exhausting mission. Though both had bright eyes, they were stormy and focused, their breathing calm and distinct. In a way, they were preparing. They continued to sit in the quietness when a cheerful young voice rang out from the direction of the genkan.

“Parent-sama, Kaa-chan, tadaima!” Mitsuki’s blue-white tufts of hair bounced as he half-ran, half-skipped into the room where the pair waited. His face beamed as his new, shiny headband that was tied around his forehead gleamed in the sunlight of the room. “I got assigned to my team and passed my Genin test!” His usually poised manner was replaced by a bubbly grin. Orochimaru gently smiled keeping his excitement contained; Makou jumped up, rushing over to the young boy, reciprocating their son’s giddiness. 

“Mikki-chan!” Makou embraced him in tight hug, ruffling his hair, “We had no doubt you would pass! You’re growing up to be such a strong ninja. Neh, Orochi-sama?” Makou turned towards the Sannin, who had just stood up. Though, Orochimaru commented inwardly, there had been no question that Mitsuki would pass his exam, he was after all a near replica of himself. The real question was where he had been assigned. 

“Mitsuki is the strongest genin in the whole village, of course he passed.” Orochimaru smiled down at his son’s wide grin. “But, Hina, your Kaa-chan and I are very curious as to who your teammates are and your sensei.” The snake placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he knelt down next to Mitsuki. 

Though it wasn’t entirely unexpected, and Orochimaru was sure they were not the only ones, the assignment of teams had been kept a secret from all but a few select Jounin, the academy teachers and the Hokage himself. It was not from a lack of trying either, Makou had attempted to find the information, but a new generation came with new technology, and most information stores were kept behind metal walls - not the wood they had been in times past. 

“Boruto-kun is on my team, he and I were both very excited to hear that. And the one Karin is aunt of, the Uchiha girl, Sarada-chan.” Orochimaru caught Makou’s sideways glance at him. It was almost exactly as they had hoped. Boruto-kun was on Mitsuki’s team- the moon would have the sun to follow. However, hearing Sasuke-kun’s daughter mentioned was a surprise. The serpent was sure he nor Sakura had been made aware of their daughter’s teammates either. Orochimaru could already sense the impending meeting they would soon be attending in the Nanadaime’s office. 

“What about your sensei Mikki? I’m sure it’s someone incredibly strong, too bad they didn’t choose me to lead a genin team.” Makou folded her arms across her chest as she huffed slightly. Mitsuki giggled.

“But Kaa-chan you and Parent-sama already taught me quite a bit, so in a way I have three sensei, wouldn’t you agree?” He tilted his head slightly, his hair falling to one side. Makou nodded and shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with the boy’s analysis.

“That’s right, we did. So then, who is your sensei?” Orochimaru didn’t mean to be so blunt, but something told him time was short on how long they had to discuss. 

“Sarutobi-sensei. And his name is like the village’s, Konohamaru!” Mitsuki closed his eyes and smiled, “I thought it sounded kind of odd for a name, but then I’d be saying the village has an odd name, so I guess it’s a good name.” Hearing the child say Sarutobi-sensei reminded Orochimaru very much of himself when he was young. He considered what Naruto-kun’s plan was with all of this. 

“Is that so? Then I’m sure your test was the bell test?” His tone was casual and light, but from the way Makou was staring at him, he wondered if perhaps she knew how deeply he felt about it. She rested curled fingers against her lips, her other arm supporting the one that was raised. 

“Yea, how’d you know?” Mitsuki’s amber eyes went wide at the seemingly transcendent knowledge Orochimaru assumed his son thought he had. He was indeed adorable.

He chuckled softly, placing a hand on Mitsuki’s pale cheek, “I took the same test when I was your age, my sensei was your sensei’s grandfather. The Third Hokage.” While they certainly taught the children in the academy about each of the Hokage and their accomplishments, as well as their deaths, Orochimaru had been aware that they did not credit him with the death of the Sandaime. It was instead taught at the academy that Hiruzen had sacrificed himself for the village, as the fourth had. They also taught that his death had been during a time of crisis while an enemy village, Otogakure, had orchestrated an attack on the leaf. One day, probably very soon, Mitsuki would know the whole truth about the atrocities the snake had committed in his lifetime. Now though they would focus on Mitsuki’s growth as a shinobi.

“Really? So he must be very strong then, but not as strong as you I’m sure.” Orochimaru turned his head just as he was about to reply, they heard footsteps approach. Juugo walked into the room, a hawk perched on his shoulder. His tall frame near filled up the doorway. He held a hand up to the the bird, gently stroking its head. Orochimaru briefly questioned why they had to use hawks anytime they wanted to send him a message. Snakes could be trained just as easily and were not nearly such a nuisance. He didn’t care much for the birds to say the least. 

“You two have been requested at the Hokage’s office immediately.” Juugo spoke softly, other than Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru was the only other who could keep control of Juugo’s normally violent mood swings. Makou leaned her head back and sighed in exasperation.

“I expected as much, Sasuke is such a drama queen. I’m betting that’s why.” She hitched her glasses. It would seem that Makou too had predicted the result of their son’s placement on such a team. 

“Now now Makou, we aren’t yet sure of why we’re being called.” Orochimaru waved his hand dismissively. He turned to Mitsuki, “They behave like such children don’t they?” He smiled slyly, his fangs gleaming. His son nodded mimicking the same dismissiveness the serpent had shown. 

“It really is quite sad. You’d think they would know better.” Mitsuki’s tone matched Orochimaru’s silky hiss. Inwardly he laughed as Makou got red in the face. He knew how much she despised it when the two snakes teased her.

“Really? And I’m the one acting childish.” She huffed as she crossed her arms, her lips in a slight pout.

“Kaa-chan you’re not helping yourself.” Mitsuki raised his kimono sleeves to his face, slightly covering his mouth as he tried to hide a grin. 

Orochimaru stood. “Come Makou, we mustn't keep Sasuke-kun waiting- you know how he gets,” He flicked his tongue around his upturned lips as he glanced at Mitsuki, who was still suppressing a giggle. Makou let her arms and jaw drop in annoyance, her eyes narrowed as she glared from beneath her bangs in the serpent’s direction. “Mitsuki, we’ll be back.” 

“Yes Parent-sama” was his slightly muffled reply. Orochimaru looked up to Makou, her bushy brows drawn together, her lips slightly pursed. 

“Is something wrong my dear?” He asked coyly. He turned and walked past Juugo, who moved to let him pass. Makou followed him out of the room.

Her voice came from behind him “You’re not funny.” He chuckled. It was fun to see her get so worked up. 

Prior to leaving Orochimaru placed a hand over his face, pulling it away to reveal his older appearance Naruto, nor most of the village were aware of his happy coincidence with the proto cells from earlier experiments with Mitsuki. He let his hair down as well, he did prefer to keep it up, but with his aged face it didn’t look nearly as flattering. 

Makou grinned, a slight reddening in her face. “Something the matter my dear?” She lifted a finger sheepishly to her cheek. He also changed his voice to sound more similar to his older one, causing her to further fidget. “Well?” He chuckled inwardly knowing full well why she would always get this way whenever he had to put on this face. It was after all, the one she had initially fallen in love with

She turned away, “L-let’s get going.” She walked away, he could hear her muttering something under her breath. 

 

\------

Orochimaru wasn’t sure what to expect as they headed towards the Hokage building at the heart of the village. A part of him was somewhat anxious, if he had to put a name to the feeling in his gut. Another part was excited to see exactly what the motivation Naruto had to put Boruto on a team with the serpent’s son. Things had gone better than he could have ever hoped for the little snakelet. 

Even during his time in the academy, Mitsuki would come home and talk at length about his friend Boruto. In a way he wasn’t surprised that the two children had got along so well. Though at the time he would have been hard pressed to admit it, Jiraiya had been his best friend when they were young. Orochimaru had also detected that same bond between Sasuke and Naruto. However, at first, he had seen it as the largest obstacle he needed to overcome to reach his prize- a young, powerful Uchiha body. Now though, Naruto -and his son- were key parts to his hopes for Mitsuki, and ultimately himself. 

The Sannin pondered as they continued on foot through Konoha- perhaps he had harboured a subconscious resentment towards the young genin that had so closely mirrored the snake and toad. It had been obvious that Sasuke, despite the darkness within him, was on a path to peace because of Naruto. Had Orochimaru only done the same when he was with Jiraiya, he might have even seen his face on the great stone cliff that he and Makou were approaching now. He came to a stop at the foot of the staircase that wound it’s way around the scarlet building.

Makou seemed to be in just as deep thought as he was, as she nearly bumped into a man with wraps around the bridge of his nose carrying paperwork down the stairs. She swiftly maneuvered around him before tilting her head. “I didn’t even realize we were here.” She looked up the steps, her feline eyes surveying the windows above them. “Looks as though we may be the last ones to arrive.” Orochimaru’s gaze followed hers, as the silhouettes of the shinobi in the Nanadaime’s office moved around.

“So it would seem, shall we my dear?” He jumped to the ledge just below the windows of the topmost floor. Makou followed, both landing with a soft thud. A window was pushed up and open, Tsunade hanging her head out. 

“You’re slow old man, we sent that hawk 15 minutes ago. I guess with old age comes a misperception of time. Makou had to help you over here I bet.” He pursed his lips, giving his comrade an annoyed glare. 

“Tsunade-hime, if I do recall it was recently your 70th birthday that just passed?” He said it sweetly as he and Makou hopped in through the opened window. It didn’t seem she was beguiled by his silky tone, as she scrunched her face up, furrowing her brows in anger. The princess looked ready to come after him, but Naruto held up a hand to stop her. 

“Neh, Granny Tsunade, let’s not break the desk for the upteenth time.” He motioned to the oaken desk to the left of her. He dropped his arm before making his way to his chair. 

Orochimaru gave her a smug grin before looking around the rest of the room. It was somewhat cramped in the small office, as Sakura and a clone of Sasuke stood across the room. It had seemed he was still busy gathering intel on the gathering threat that still remained after Kaguya’s defeat. Naruto’s wife stood behind the desk, her hands clasped in front of her. In addition to Tsunade, Konohamaru was also in the room, leaning against the wall. 

“Well now that everyone is here, let’s get started.” Naruto took a seat, resting his hands on the desk. His blue eyes and striking blond hair were an exact replica of Minato, but his posture and grin were like that of Kushina. Orochimaru had also noticed his odd speech tic, another thing he must have inherited from his mother. Mitsuki had also spoke of Boruto, mentioning that he would always add -ttebasa to the ends of his sentences. For a little while Mitsuki had tried doing the same- Makou quickly put a stop to it however. 

Naruto addressed them confidently, “Except for Makou and Konohamaru, I’m sure the rest of you may feel a sort of resonance with the team I’ve structured. And I’m sure that alongside that is many questions.” 

“Well for one, Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki happened to be top of the graduating class at the academy. Boruto however…” His words trailed off. He rubbed the back of his head, “Well he’s a lot like his dad, that’s for sure. I caught him defacing a monument last week. Who knew they’d be so similar to us, neh?” Orochimaru saw Sasuke stifle a grin as Sakura chuckled. 

“Point being, is that in academic skill they balance each other out. Moreover, I’m sure we all know what each of them has the potential for.” the Uzumaki’s lighthearted tone became serious.

Tsunade folded her arms underneath her chest. She dropped her head before speaking. “They will be the ones to carry on the sage jutsu that we possess. They are the next generation to fill the spots the Sannin created, much like you three were.” She had a soft smile. “You really are a knucklehead, Naruto.”

“Wait so that means I’m gonna be like Gramps? Training a team destined become shinobi legends?” Konohamaru’s face lit up as his excitement got the better of him. “And then, after I’ve trained them, I’ll be the 8th hokage! But wait…” He paused. 

The rest of the room fell in silence as well. 

“If history were to repeat itself, then one of them is doomed to a path that leads to pain.” Sasuke broke the silence with his blunt analysis. All eyes fell to the Uchiha, before looking at the serpent. 

Naturally, he knew that it had crossed everyone’s mind that he had been one who aided in Sasuke’s descent into darkness. It had been made clear however his intent with Mitsuki was not to corrupt, but to atone. Though not everyone in the room alongside Orochimaru trusted him fully; he wondered if some perhaps considered the opposite of his actions. 

“But it’s different now.” Makou shook her head. “Mitsuki, Boruto and Sarada all have parents who love them and care for them. And even if they didn’t, that’s why Sakura started her project with the hospitals. So that the darkness that comes with bearing witness to tragedy doesn’t consume their young hearts, so they know that they don’t have to tread on that path alone.” 

Naruto spoke once more, “Makou is right, which is why, you are all here. My promise, to all of you, especially you Sasuke, and Orochimaru as well, I personally will guarantee that it won’t happen. I’m sure for you two, that you fear it will be someone precious to you that falls into that abyss. Team Kakashi surpassed their predecessors, and I know that Team Konohamaru will do the same.” His electric blue eyes flashed with resolve. “You are dismissed.” Orochimaru watched as Sasuke’s clone gave Sakura’s head a quick poke and disappeared, leaving behind only smoke. Sakura dropped her shoulders. He took in the rest of the room, lingering on a picture of Jiraiya on Naruto’s desk. 

Orochimaru briefly wondered what would Jiraiya have said if he had been here, something told him if he had been, he too would have made the same promise. The pale man didn’t linger too long on it. The serpent had learned that it was too easy to get caught up in the what ifs when he dwelled on them. One day, there would be a time he would know all the answers to his many questions. 

He felt a warm hand lace its way between his, he looked up to find Makou in front of him. Orochimaru saw her eyes look in the direction he had just been, before she inquired gently, “Are we ready to go?” It was probably the one topic she would never bring up, and they rarely if ever discussed it, but he knew she was aware of the grief he felt. The serpent was also aware that Makou had figured out exactly how it had come to be that Mitsuki had ended up with such light colored hair and a carefree disposition. Still, she would silently provide comfort without ever having to speak a word.

“Yes, I believe we are.” He turned to make his way out of the wooden doors.

As they stepped out, Orochimaru felt the warmth of sun on his skin.The raven haired woman beside him cast him a glance. “I need to pick up some things in the market, since I’m already here, wanna tag along?” She asked with a smile, but her tone suggested she was still concerned. His mind was elsewhere, still suppressing emotions the meeting in the Hokage’s office had stirred. 

Despite his distraction, he answered her promptly, but kept his tone light. “Run along darling, I’ll meet you in a few hours.” She nodded, without questioning further. She gave him a small hug before turning around with a wave, her green eyes still tinged with worry.

\------

He had wandered for about an hour when he came to a stop. The snake wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up in the thick of the forest, but he found himself staring down at a stone engraved with kanji. It would seem his subconscious had willed him to this spot. Despite his best efforts to not dwell on the subject, here he was needing to face it head on. Orochimaru bowed, his hands clasped together, before kneeling in front of the stone. It was a minimal memorial, certainly not grand like the fire emblem statue of the Hokages’ nor the great obsidian obelisk for those shinobi killed in action. It was fit for a hermit, humble, yet somehow spoke volumes. Naruto had done a wonderful job creating it, and despite what some might call crudeness, it was a labor of love.

Orochimaru sat in silence, as a breeze rustled the leaves above. He wasn’t aware how much time passed when the quiet was broken by a gruff voice. 

“I thought you’d be here.” Tsunade’s voice rung out in the clearing. The pale man didn’t stir, instead keeping his focus on the stone. 

“Did you?” His voice was barely audible. The blond haired woman walked up to the stone and paid her respects before kneeling herself beside the serpent.

“Who would have thought you’d end up the sentimental one?” She chuckled, but her voice fell flat. Tsunade exhaled with a drawn out sigh. From the corner of his eye, he could see her slump. “I’m just as bad honestly.” She turned her head up to the canopy. 

“It would seem both of us can’t help but reminisce of times long gone by. But, it would seem the world doesn’t wish us to forget either.” He still spoke in just above a whisper. The sunlight was quickly fading to dusk as the forest blocked out the remnants of the sun’s rays. 

“Who knew we would live to see the second generation of our successors? Or that one of them would be your flesh and blood.” Tsunade nudged him as she said the last part. “Yea, Jiraiya would have been pretty stoked.” 

Orochimaru smiled slightly, “Jiraiya was a remarkable man. He left a legacy for the village through those that he taught. Naruto will achieve great things during his time as Hokage. He already has accomplished much more than any of us predicted. And,” Orochimaru stood up, “He still managed to reach through the darkness and pull Sasuke-kun from it, despite my best efforts” 

The pale man continued solemnly, “I don’t believe Sasuke-kun realizes how lucky he is to still be able to stand in Naruto’s presence. To feel the light cast out the darkness. I only hope, one day, that I too will be able to atone.” His words weren't as soft as before, but they were laced with remorse.

Tsunade scoffed. She furrowed her eyebrows together, before speaking deliberately, “All these lofty words about “darkness”. Jiraiya wasn’t some magical force, and neither is Naruto. They’re persistent, stubborn, and won’t give up. On anything. On anyone.” She said the last part with emphasis. Orochimaru looked down at her. She continued. 

“You talk about this all consuming darkness, without realizing that even when you gave up on yourself, Jiraiya still believed you could be brought back, that you never really were gone. You already know he never stopped following you, he never once stopped trying to bring you back. Even when I would purposefully bar him from tracking you down while I was Hokage.” She balled her fist as the level of emotion in her voice rose..

“But he was never very good at taking directions, was he? The last time we spoke, he still mentioned you. He’d always say “Orochimaru never means it when he says he’s leaving, he always comes back”.” She unfurled her fist throwing her hand up. 

As she spoke, her words struck a chord within him. Guilt swelled in his chest as memories washed over him. The serpent could recall many antics the toad had dragged him into, and, usually, they ended the same. Orochimaru would announce his departure, and leave Jiraiya to clean up after himself and whatever mess was made. The snake would walk home, telling himself that next time Jiraiya requested his presence, he would ignore him and continue studying or training. Then next time would come, and he would find himself once again pulled into some uncomfortable situation. Time and time again, he would still come to Jiraiya’s side, even when he had forcefully informed his teammate that he wouldn’t be roped into it again. Even when he thought he had meant it for good, Jiraiya had known better. It almost made him laugh. 

Tsunade shook her head, before standing up herself. “You will see him again, and that boastful ass will probably brag about how he knew you would come back, don’t you worry.” His ophidian eyes rested on hers. She grinned, despite the somber look in her eyes. “Well, I should get going. Shizune is probably going crazy. I left her a note saying I’d be at the gambling hall. She always tells me I need to keep a cellphone on me.” Tsunade turned around, heading towards the village. 

Orochimaru stood in silence a moment longer, the breeze catching his hair. Looking back to the stone, he muttered “You were right.” before departing himself. 

\------

Mitsuki came up to him as he stepped through the genkan. “Kaa-chan was getting worried, Parent-sama” he paused, inquisitive amber eyes surveying him. “What’s on your cheek?”

Orochimaru grinned, forgetting he had not yet dropped his disguise. Lifting a hand up to his face he removed it to reveal his usual youthful appearance. Mitsuki cocked his head. “That’s not what I meant.” His words were steady as the pale haired boy continued to stare, lifting a hand to his own cheek. The boy was incredibly perceptive. They shared a look before Makou walked in. 

“Are you alright?” her words were tense with worry, as she embraced the Sannin in a hug. Orochimaru cast one last glance at Mitsuki, lifting a finger to his lips. The child nodded, signaling he understood. That would be their secret.


End file.
